


The Way She Danced For Him

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Dinner, Exotic Dancer, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Lust, Watching, gentleman's club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: Dinner at Alastor's takes a turn when he requests a dance from CharlieSequel to 'The Way He Watched Her'!Charlastor Week Day 5: Date
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	The Way She Danced For Him

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

“Let me take you to dinner.”

Charlie had been too focused on her dance that she almost didn’t catch that, stilling immediately as her wide eyes looked at him, wondering if he was joking, which Alastor definitely wasn’t as he smiled confidently at her. She was glad that they were in the private room of Pentagram, no eyes around to watch her in her stupor at his request.

He was her regular now, coming almost every night for the sole purpose of seeing her. Many girls in Pentagram had already cursed her name under their breaths at this point because she’d been the only one among them to get him, but she hadn’t given much of a damn, even having a smug sense of pride that she was the only one here that could capture him, and the only one to cop a feel of him.

It’s even come to the point that Alastor's the only person she’s been of service to, not taking up any other customers on nights when he couldn’t be around. It’s like he’s made his mark on her, spoiling the thought of others just because they weren’t him, and she was more than happy to comply.

But dinner… Dinner seemed a little too personal. While they had definitely grown ‘closer’ with this ‘relationship’ of theirs within the confines of the club, he was still practically a stranger to her, as she was to him.

Yet, she hadn’t planned on staying here in Pentagram for long, so it would have been a heartache on her part to some day leave with nothing more of him to hold on to. It’s been weighing on her mind for quite some time, how she wanted to be ‘more than strangers’ with him.

So, the invitation was too tempting not to take up. 

“Alright...”

The next night, when ‘Goldilocks’ received a bouquet specially delivered to her in the dressing room, it came with that particular promise. And when the night was done and Charlie’s wrapped herself in her coat, she had expected to immediately make the usual trek home if it hadn't been for Alastor, leaning against a sleek roadster, his smile already present when they saw each other, and him opening the passenger door to her wordlessly, the expectation that was clear in his eyes met when she got in.

Alastor took her to one of the nicer neighbourhoods in the city, where it seemed each house had a plot of land of its own. The interior was oak panels lining the floors that complimented the burgundy of his walls. Charlie gazed around this new place as he took off her coat like the gentleman he was, thinking how this was magnificent compared to her cosy little apartment that she shared with roommates, and it was almost a resemblance of him – dark and mysterious.

He already had a roast going on in the slow cooker, to be paired with a bottle of fine wine that he had picked up just for tonight. He had definitely more than prepared for her arrival, she noticed, as he led her to a dining table that was too big for two people, the table already set with fine plates and silverware, a single vase in the centre where he decorated it with the bouquet he had gifted her.

The whole set-up was nice and all, but Charlie was absolutely shy, keeping her arms to herself as she followed nervously. She felt out of place here, out of her element. Like a sweet little lamb in a den of hungry wolves, only this time, it was just one wolf, and she felt it far direr being right within his reach.

But Alastor seemed to have realised that and soothed her into comfort by helping her fix her plate and leading her into a conversation about things they would have never spoken about in Pentagram. He talked about himself, his career as a radio host and love for music, and he had sounded so genuine and different that it thrilled Charlie to see this gentler side to her mysterious patron.

Coaxed, she started talking about herself too, about graduating with a major and minor and saving up the money for her dream for a rehabilitation hotel. Alastor seemed intrigued as he gave her his undivided attention as he listened, and it seemed funny to her; it was as if he hadn’t expected her to have such a normal mundane life outside of the one she had in the club.

Throughout, he had a hand placed on hers, thumbs absentmindedly stroking her smooth skin as they conversed, and more often than not their fingers would twine together without any of them realising.

Any resistance Charlie felt finally vanished when they found themselves on his couch after dinner, cuddled together in front of the crackling fireplace, glasses of wine in hand, her resting her head on his shoulder as she curled up at his side, finding the warmth and comfort at the way his hand stroked her skin where it rested on her arm.

In between them was a plate of dessert, and Charlie wanted to blush at how romantic it was – ripe ruby red strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. Even romantic was the fact, in a burst of confidence, she picked up a strawberry and held it to his lips, almost in a similar notion as to how she had offered him a cigarette the first time they’d met. Alastor was clearly pleased with this, obliging her by taking a bite and chewing in appreciation.

Likewise, he did the same, picking up the last strawberry and holding it to her. As much as confidence goes, she had shyly bit down on the chocolate-coated fruit, and Alastor watched with unhidden pleasure at how her rosebud lips were coated with sweet juices.

“I know that you are off-duty… But would you be so kind as to indulge me with a dance?”

He was right, she was off-duty, so she was more than in a right to reject him a dance should she wish. And for a moment of self-pride, she thought that maybe she should, withholding from him that satisfaction.

If only that were the case if she wasn’t as much in need as he was. With the philtre of rich heady red wine and the sweet strawberries intermingled with chocolate, the combined effects of these aphrodisiacs flowing through her sent a coursing rush in her blood, fuelling her decision to agree.

The playlist he had on his sound system was full of peculiar mixes of his seemingly preferred genre of choice of jazz and electro swing, something she couldn’t find herself dancing to. She took her time in finding the right song, as he stayed seated, watching her with growing anticipation.

Finally, the perfect song, and she hit ‘play’ on it, turning around as the first strums of music filled the air between them, looking to find him leaning back and getting ready to enjoy the show.

And at the sound of the bass drop, it was like a switch was flicked inside her. Suddenly, her body was slowly melting into the music, twirling and swaying fittingly to the heavy beats and rhythm that pounded as hard as her heart did in the moment. She felt driven even further off the edge as she watched as his eyes turn darker with need, relishing in the way he drank in her image.

The delectable sight of her had him absolutely hypnotised, paying absolute attention to the way her hands roamed over her body teasingly, how the fabric of her babydoll slipped over her form with each soft and gentle movement, how her blonde tresses framed her blushing face.

The air was definitely getting hotter, and he set aside his wine so that his fingers could start to unbutton the top of his dress shirt, exposing the smooth skin of his chest that it made her catch her breath at the sight of him slowly starting to become unhinged from control. Something absolutely new to her, and ignited her want to please him as much as she could.

Alastor had told her when they first met that she was like the flame of a candle, the way it flickered in the soft breeze but holding steadfastly and never went out. But seeing her now, moving as mesmerising as the dancing flames in the fireplace that lit her form, he knew then that she was no candlelight, but an inferno that could devastate him in pleasure as she set his desires ablaze.

The look in his eyes was so raw and hungry that it was clear how much he held the desire to ravish her, looking so come-hither as if giving her the silent command to bring herself to him _now_.

Charlie more than willingly complied, dropping to her hands and knees before him, certainly doing a number to him at seeing how he took in a sharp intake of breath while she looked up at him under her lashes as she crawled slow and tantalisingly to him, climbing up his seated form until she was in his lap.

Alastor was no stranger to her private dances, having paid for quite a few in Pentagram to ensure his privacy with her. But there, he respected the rules where contact between the girls and the patrons was minimal on the grounds of the dancer’s wishes. But here, in the domain of his home and rules be damned, he took absolute control, his hands immediately seeking purchase of her hips, gripping her almost possessively as he reached up to where her lips were.

His hands bunched up the fabric of her babydoll, fingers slipping underneath to feel her bare flesh, his hands hot against her already-burning skin, each stroke of his touch sending the sensation of electrics throughout her body as his lips did in their passionate kiss, deriving pleasure from how sweet he tasted that she craved more the longer they went.

It was a smooth switch when he suddenly flipped them over, her on the couch and him hovering on top of her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, holding him close to her as her hands twined in his hair, messing his tresses to have him locked to her by the lips, their tongues slipping for a taste of each other. Charlie could no longer help herself as a soft mewl of pleasure escaped her lips, her hips bucking up to his, finally feeling the build-up of his excitement there.

Too in the heat of the moment was she to notice until it’s happened that he had picked her up off the couch, carrying her with ease as they stayed locked kissing, with him taking her away into the dark yet inviting unknown of his bedroom.

When the night had faded away into day, Charlie woke up in a rustle of white sheets, a pleasurable soreness all over her, the scent of him permeated in her skin, and his arms holding her close to him in his slumber.

She breathed quietly as she came to, her mind immediately filling with flashes of last night. The mingling of their fervid breaths and the heat of their bodies pressed together as he made love to her until the morning light. She felt her cheeks heating up as she remembered how she had begged and pleaded and prayed to have more of him, how he had indulged her putting his lips and his hands wherever she wanted, how the whole feeling of _him_ brought her to highs she could never have imagined.

Behind her, Alastor stirred for a bit, breathing heavily as his hold on her went firmer and his lips found his way to her neck. “Good morning, darling.” His voice was heavy with sleep, all husky and masculine that it sent a hot rush down to her core.

“Good morning…” she replied shyly, turning in his arms to face him, his eyes half-lidded already on her as he gazed at her with a soft smile.

Seeing this gentle look so different from the ones he gave her last night and yet so absolutely endearing that it made her heart bloom, Charlie leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, which he returned the affection just as fervently.

And just like that, they both knew then that this was their point of no return. There was no way they could go back to the simple setting of Pentagram where resistance held them back, where a look and a feel would no longer be enough to satisfy what they truly wanted – no, _craved_ – from each other, where her dances for him might no longer be as heated as the ‘dance’ they shared in his bed.

Charlie simply couldn’t wait for their next dinner date together.

**Author's Note:**

> *dumps bucket of water on myself* Well, that was hot.
> 
> You guys thirsted over 'The Way He Watched Her' so much that I'm just compelled to give you a sequel! Imagine it with any sexy music you know, although Luna in the comments for the previous fic cited 'Wicked Games' by The Weeknd and let me tell you it worked wonders for me while I wrote this!
> 
> God, you two, be any more hotter, why don't you?


End file.
